lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
Neptuna is the CPU of Planeptune, in the Gamindustri of Hyper Dimension. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes "Well...this is just the beginning of something new. I always knew it would come to an end someday. I guess that's today. My dream of maintaining a Patron's duties may have died, but my duty as a sister never will." - Neptune, Chapter 1 Neptune is the Patron Unit of the Planeptune neighborhood, although she and her family lost their influence when the other Patron Units ganged up to knock them out of competing. Because of this as well as the location of Hakoniwa Academy in the center of Planeptune, the Public Morals Committee gained their power. She's close friends with Plutia, who also contributed to Planeptune's growth and co-hosted Nepstation. Despite being disgraced, Neptune holds no real ill will towards the other Patron Units, and is quite lazy. When the rights to many of the Planeptune family's likenesses and property are sold to the Public Morals Committee, Neptune, Histoire and her sisters pack their things and enjoy two nights of the Bluesmiths' hospitality, staying there and only occasionally starting trouble. Sara uses the money given to her as a reward by the Deviluke sisters to buy most of the rights back and transfers them to Histoire, and they stay for their second night at peace. During this time, Neptune has her first period and develops a pessimistic mood. Upon finding out that they were outbid for their rights from the Committee's treasurer Neptune, in an uncharacteristically mature moment, accepts what she believes is the end of her reign as a Patron Unit, almost like Purple Heart. She discusses the events of the day with Harold before returning to Nepgear's side, still in this trance of maturity, to comfort her and reassure her of their bond. She snaps out of this when Nepgear, similarly out of character, snubs her for the N-Gear, revealing she's hacked into the Public Morals Committee and the patent office and found the mystery buyer of their things. Neptune, over the phone, notifies Sara of this development, asking her to come home right away, but is turned down because the latter is in school (as Histoire has excused the Nep sisters for the day under the pretense that they would be moving back in.) Neptune and Nepgear keep the news secret until school lets out, when they, accompanied by Plutia and Nepgya meet her and "escort" her home (which involved some roughhousing and carrying.) Upon informing Histoire and the rest of the Bluesmith household that ZOLGE Co., whose president Zolgelicoff Tetsu has never been seen, is the buyer and that they're funded secretly by Big Wave in the PC District, Histoire orders Neptune to form a party and investigate, refusing to come with for fear of slowing them down. Following an incident with her Bastard Sword, her weapon was confiscated by Histoire, but this lack of arms was made up for by the surprise appearance of IF and Compa. With them, Neptune formed the seven-girl party for their first dungeon crawl. This proves to be quite disastrous; when they arrive in the district the girls are attacked by common rats, though they quickly find the warehouse Tetsu is located in. Compa patches up one of the animals they'd particularly hurt before following the others inside. They're met with Tetsu's intentions to use the Planeptune Patron Units' likenesses for a series of low-quality licensed games to fund his ambitions of VR technology, and he is clearly insane. Their confrontation turns dangerous as he and Nepgear clash verbally, followed by the drawing of their weapons to Compa's dismay. Tetsu unveils a double-gauged shotgun which she throws herself in front of, and attempts to negotiate further. He ends up blasting her twice at point-blank range, what would have been instant death if not for fate. A testament to their former friendship, Vert was the one who helped train Neptune for her duties as a Patron Unit, as per Histoire's request. Nepgear's dream reveals a connection between them as well. Before the Public Morals Committee came to such immense power, Neptune was also the president of Hakoniwa's Film Club and Member #1, Blanc as Member #0. The club was dissolved by the Committee. Shortly after meeting 2P in Lowee, Neptune refers to herself, Sara, Nepgear, and Plutia as the "D-Pad Pirates." As a party member Neptune's fourth wall-breaking gag/special ability is her swear jar; a tolerance of how much she can swear, which penalizes her when she goes overboard. It's possible this is Histoire's idea, but when wielding the Bastard Sword Neptune can say whatever she wants. During their first dungeon crawl in ZOLGE Co., Nepgear seems to inherit the swear jar from her sister upon becoming enraged by Tetsu's selfish plans, allowing her to freely threaten his life "with the passion of a thousand Nepgears, not the soulless paper of an eternal one!" referring to the rights to her likeness. Her metadimensional tagging makes her resistant to many illnesses, and the ability to peer into a plane of life very few get to witness, namely the one Sara inhabits. As such, she has the ability to see oddities in the world, such as Luna's mysterious fairy, and Ganesha's pointed ears. Gallery Neptune HDN.png Neptune_V2.png Neptune Nepgear Vert Re;Birth3 VREvent.jpg Histoire Plutia Neptune Victory Event.jpg A day for relaxingHDN.png Neptune_Jersey_Dress_Victory.png Purple_Heart_HDD_-_Neptune.png Idol_Neptune_Producing_Perfection.png Adult_Neptune_Ultradimension.png Neptune_and_Nepgear.jpg Neptune_and_Plutia.png Neptune_Megatagmension_Promo.png Plutia_finds_Neptune.jpg Plutia_Sea_of_Friends.png Purple_Heart_HDN1.png Purple_Heart_HDN1_Art.png Purple_Heart_Rebirth1.png Purple_Heart_V2.png IF Compa Neptune group.png Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_-_Normal_End_Neptune_Peashy_Plutia_IF_Compa.png Neptunia_5th_Anniversary.jpg Trivia *Vert training Neptune to be a Patron Unit is inspired by the Hyperdimension Neptunia manga, particularly from a New Year's story centered on the CPUs' friendship. *Neptune quotes Otacon, a Metal Gear Solid character before the first dungeon crawl of Real Life asking Sara if she's "an otaku too."Neptune: We're burnin' daylight, hurry before all the freaky monsters spawn. Sara: "Monsters Spawn"? There's no such thing as monsters in this world. Neptune: *giggles* Are you an otaku, too? You just called movies and video games and stuff a different world. **Later, when Zone-tan approaches her party for an interview, Neptune senses her presence, exaggeratedly asking "What was that noise?" *Her nicknames include Nep (IF), Nep-Nep (Compa), Neppy (Plutia), Nepsy (Uzume), and Neptuna (Peashy.) *Both Bandicootfan63 and SierraSia have remarked that Neptune's presence in Real Life of Heroes is constantly tiring, true to her character. *The D-Pad Pirates moniker is a reference to One Piece. *Despite the fact that the four districts are clearly involved in a console war, the only Planeptunian device shown is the N-Gear, a handheld created by Nepgear. The Patron Units' amnesia may be the key to this. References Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Goddesses Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:N Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:CPUs Category:Characters That Have Broken The Fourth Wall